Apuesta
by Degel DKG
Summary: ¡Maldita sea las veces que pierdes una apuesta! Es totalmente denigrante perder una apuesta con un pervertido. -Tenten ¡Ya no podré espiar más a las hermosas damas en las aguas termales! Jamás volveré a apostar ¡Lo juró por los Hyuga! -Neji. Este fic participa en la actividad De torpezas y perversiones, del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir. Con dedicatoria para Kenya Uchiha
Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal. xD

Este fic participa en la actividad **De torpezas y perversiones** , del foro **El NejiTenten no ha de m** **orir.**

* * *

 **APUESTA**

Buscaba tímidamente en las tiendas de ropa interior algo que satisficiera a su compañero Hyuga. Odiaba, odiaba plenamente a ese maldito pájaro que se atravesó en la última lanzada de kunai para ganar. Ese kunai iba directo al centro de la diana, pero un jodido pajarillo se atravesó, tuvo que lanzar un sinfín de kunais para poder salvar al pajarillo. Eso le dio el empate.

Ahora se encontraba buscando en tiendas femeninas ropa interior _no deportiva_. Suspiró al ver un conjunto negro de encaje. Un sostén de media copa, casi transparente de encaje y broche delantero, junto con una diminuta tanga, igual de encaje. Se sonrojó al imaginar cómo se vería. Sería demasiado _denigrante_ para ella. Siguió su camino en busca de algo no tan provocativo.

 _Empate_

Se moría, se moría de ganas por espiar, aunque sea un poco a esas dos chicas que iban entrando a las aguas termales. Una coqueta rubia con cabello corto, y otra morena pelinegra con caderas de ensueño.

Su mente viajo más allá, y se imaginó una escena lésbica entre ellas dos. Empezó a sonreír tontamente mientras desaparecían para entrar a las aguas termales.

¡No, no, no! Tenía que cumplir la apuesta para demostrarle a Tenten que era hombre _pervertido_ con palabra, y no sólo un pervertido. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera perdido ella! No estaría imaginando cosas sucias, sólo estuviera espiando. Eso no era sano para su perversa mente.

 _Sólo un poquito, sólo sus piernas, o sus caderas… no espiarlas completamente._ Así no rompería su palabra, sería como verlas con faldas cortas, con ligas sexys. Una gota de sangre escurrió por su nariz. De nuevo se reprimía lo que podía para no imaginar cosas sucias, o no tan sucias. ¡Estaba decidido! Las espiaría sin llegar a sus deliciosos senos, o a sus bien formadas nalgas…

Se armó de valor y activo vena por vena su byakugan para no alzar tanto su chakra, poco a poco se iba volviendo más nítida la imagen de esas dos chicas. Al enfocar la imagen se encontró con las piernas de la rubia, su instinto le hizo subir, hasta encontrar una punta de un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza. Se tiró al suelo, el kunai afilado cortó un mechón de su hermoso cabello castaño.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Casi me matas! –Reclamó furioso enseñando su mechón de perfecta cabellera. –Si no sabes utilizar las armas no las lances. –Decía dramáticamente llorando por su mechón de pelo.

-¡No tienes palabra! –Reclamó la castaña sentenciando con el dedo al pervertido desde la azotea de los baños térmicos. Quiso bajar para encararlo, pero resbaló accidentalmente rompiendo el techo y cayendo sobre las aguas termales.

 **¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?**

Era otoño, el aire soplaba con fuerza en el bosque donde estaban entrenando.

Ella era fanática de las armas blancas, aunque no las supiera utilizar del todo bien, aunque no diera 1 de 10 en el centro de la diana, le encantaba su brillo de esas armas puntiagudas. La castaña sabía todo de todas las armas (Teóricamente) Pero nada acerca de cómo utilizarlas. Eso se podía ver a simple vista en sus ropas y en sus manos. Sus ropas estaban con un sinfín de parches, pues al utilizarlas siempre cortaba un pedazo de estas, si no era eso, siempre salía cortada de las manos, aunque no profundamente.

Ese día estaba decidida en darle una lección a su pervertido compañero de equipo; Neji Hyuga. Quien apostó con ella, la apuesta era muy simple; Si ella le daba al blanco 5 veces de 10 a la diana, Neji no espiaría a las mujeres en las aguas termales por una semana. En cambio si su puntería daba un menor a cinco, ella llevaría lencería sexy por una semana.

Ya había dado en la diana cuatro veces, era su último lance. Besó su kunai, haciéndole que tuviera suerte. Lo lanzó. Iba por buen camino, ganaría la apuesta pero un pajarillo se atravesó en el camino. Ella amaba a los animales. En una rápida reacción sacó un pergamino y lanzó muchas armas al azar tratando de desviar el kunai que iba directo al pajarillo. De todas las armas que lanzó, sólo una dio para desviar la mortal arma. El kunai fue a dar contra el árbol. Desconcertada aceptó que perdió la apuesta.

-Espera, no la perdiste del todo… diste en el blanco para salvar ese pajarillo. Que sea un empate.

Alzó los ojos hacia el ojiblanco, cual si fuera un milagro. Por alguna razón sus impulsos no fueron contenidos y se lanzó a un abrazo para Neji. A mitad de camino e escuchó un sonido de tela rompiéndose.

Neji cayó inconsciente con la nariz sangrando, mientras que Tenten trataba de cubrir su ropa interior deportiva. El lanzamiento de kunais había hecho rasgar de sobre manera la ropa de la castaña. No era de lo más sexy la ropa deportiva, pero se notaron sus bien formados senos. Eran mucho más grandes de lo que aparentaban. Un tamaño perfecto para sumir su pensamiento –cabeza– en ellos.

 **Ya lo había recordado.**

Gritos de chicas saliendo se escucharon a lo lejos, esa caída tan repentina las asustó– Dame la mano, Tenten. –Escuchó la voz del masculino más pervertido de toda la aldea. Resignada a la ayuda le dio la mano, más desastroso no podía ser.

–Gracias, Neji – Podría ser un pervertido, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Era un buen hombre. Salió del agua ayudada por el Hyuga. Hyuga no le soltaba la mano, temblaba. Lo volteo a ver y de inmediato supo que veía la transparencia de su atuendo blanco que se enmarcaba a su cuerpo gracias al agua.

Eso no era lo más vergonzoso, era que llevaba la diminuta y provocativa ropa interior que había visto esa mañana para cumplir su apuesta. Soltó su mano rápidamente para cubrir sus senos. Como defensa le dio la espalda al Hyuga poniéndose de cuclillas.

 **ERROR.**

Pudo ver marcada la tanga que llevaba Tenten. Se desmayó de nuevo dejando un hilo de sangre correr por su cara. Era lo que siempre había querido ver de Tenten, su lado más sexy. Su sueño hecho realidad.

Despertó poco a poco sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. Observó que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

–Vaya hasta que despertaste… ¡Nos metiste en problemas! –Dijo cruzada de brazos Tenten, estaba molesta. Se encontraba confundido. Pero su mente se aclaró cuando vio la ropa mojada de Tenten, aún pegada a su cuerpo. –No me mires así…–Trató de ignorar la mirada perversa de su compañero. Estaba sentada al lado de él.

–… No era un sueño… – Se recostó en sus piernas mojadas. –En verdad… eres hermosa…– Recostado sacó una bolsa, y se la dio a Tenten sonrojado. – Eso es para ti, disculpa si pensé que no cumplirías con tu apuesta.

Le brillaron los ojos a la castaña de saber que Neji le regalaría algo. Era un buen hombre. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un babydoll casi transparente. Esta vez iba a matarlo en serio. Su puño iba directamente a la cara del pervertido cuando la detuvo su mano.

–En verdad disculpa, es sólo que no pude resistir… Cuando lo vi, a la primera que me imagine ahí eras tú. Imagine que te verías hermosa ¡No me mates!

– ¿Yo, hermosa?... –Parpadeo un par de veces. Sintió un jalón hacia abajo y unos labios en su mejilla.

–En verdad lo eres… –Susurró después del beso.

Probablemente, en un futuro, muy, muy, muy lejano podría ponerse ese babydoll para él. Ella moría de vergüenza, él moría de ganas porque llegara el futuro muy, muy, muy lejano.

* * *

Muy buenas lectoras, espero que se encuentren bien. Compensando la falta de atención de la actividad de diciembre, quiero participar en la actividad de Febrero (Aunque sea el mes de Marzo) en la actividad mencionada arriba.

Este fic se desenvuelve en la trama y caracterización de los personajes de Naruto en RTN (Road to Ninja) Realmente me costaron trabajo las personalidades, pues **Leidy RC** nos hizo salir por completo de nuestra zona de confort (Neji serio, analitico, y nada pervertido. Tenten gran maestra de las armas y nada torpe) Con esta propuesta.

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de esta actividad.

También este fic va dedicado especialmente a **Kenya Uchiha.** Al igual que el fic **Primera vez.**

 **Espero que para ella y para ustedes haya sido de su agrado. :D Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Saludos! Que el NejiTen siga viviendo en sus corazones.**


End file.
